


Back At Home

by nidorina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidorina/pseuds/nidorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She writes letters to the son who left when he was ten and never came back, and then crumples them up and tucks them in between couch cushions, and when she finds them again weeks or months or years later, she starts to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this fic is actually, like, two years old—I found it trawling through my old FF.net account! I still think it's pretty good, though, so the archive gets it, too.

She spends her days sitting by herself with her coffee and sometimes her laptop, sending e-mails and occasionally playing some in-browser flash games. She wastes time watching soap operas and game shows, and she borrows books from Daisy and Oak and curls up on the couch by herself and reads them in the dim light. She writes letters to friends far away that take too long to get replies and she writes letters to the son who left when he was ten and never came back, and then crumples them up and tucks them in between couch cushions, throws them into nearby waste bins, shoves them under her pillow, stuffs them into the nearest nook, cranny or crevice and when she finds them again weeks or months or years later, she starts to cry.

Oak and Daisy visit her sometime, and sometimes she visits them. Pallet Town is small and they are the only people she can go see. They make small talk, Oak rambling about his discoveries and new trainers, and Daisy telling stories and making tea. His name is on the tips of all of their tongues, hovering in the air and filling the room, leaving a mournfully bitter taste in all of their mouths, but nobody can bring themselves to say it. So it hangs there all around them and suffocates them all with anxiety and longing.

She knows that there's a mountain far away from her home but so close to her region, but only in the same way that she knows that there's a casino in Celadon City and a volcano in Cinnabar. She knows that it's only open to Champions, and that its peak is so high that that the snow never seems to stop.

She doesn't know that at the top of that mountain stands her baby boy, cold and alone and without his winter coat, and that he's not going to come home.


End file.
